


A Break From the Heat

by xJadedGurlx



Series: The Originals Femslash100 Prompts 401-500 [64]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4591776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cami and Davina try to stay cool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Break From the Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Future fic, established relationship. No spoilers. Written for prompt #471 'Sticky.'

Cami wiped the sweat off of her brow. “God, it’s so sticky out” she said to her wife.

“You’re telling me?” said Davina. “I’m sweating in places I didn’t know I could sweat.”

“I’ll be glad when this heat breaks” said Cami. “Or when we can get the air conditioning fixed.”

Davina peered out the back window. “I don’t think we’ve taken advantage of our new pool yet” she said.

“Do you even have a swimsuit that will fit you?” Cami asked.

“Who said anything about swimsuits?” Davina said, yanking off her maternity dress and hurrying outside to the pool.


End file.
